


Beautiful Girls Are The Loneliest

by porcupinegoldstein



Series: FitzSimmons Drabbles [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, Beautiful Girls, Crush, Drabble, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Gen, Jemma and Leo, McBusted - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupinegoldstein/pseuds/porcupinegoldstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song with the same title by McBusted. </p><p>Jemma Simmons is sitting alone in the Boiler Room and Fitz sees her, wanting to speak to her but, can't bring up the courage to actually speak to her or even go over to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Girls Are The Loneliest

Beautiful. There was no other way to describe her. She was the most beautiful girl that Leopold Fitz had ever laid eyes on yet, she was sitting alone. He just assumed that she was waiting for her friends, he couldn't speak to her. She was out of his league. Of course he knew who she was. Jemma Simmons. She was less than a month younger than him which made her the youngest student at the Academy and she was the smartest. She would never speak to him. Not in one million years. He was desperate to speak to her, he just had to find something clever to say. 

He was still watching her when she looked towards him offering a smile, which he returned shyly and built up some courage to speak to her. Then he caught his reflection in one of the glasses on the table next to him and he filled up with doubt. He couldn't speak to her. She would just think that he was an idiot. One part of him told him to take one step forward, but a larger part of him told him to take two steps back. It kept happening to him. Whenever he got some courage, it faded away a second afterwards. 

He wasn't sure how long she had been sitting alone, but it didn't look like anyone was going to sit with or even speak to her. That's when Fitz realised that Jemma Simmons must be lonely. She was in a swarm of people two or three years older than her and Fitz was the only other person at the Academy who was the same age as her. With all of the courage that he could gather, he decided that he would go and speak to her. Turning away from her for one second to check how he looked once again, he gave a sigh. He turned back to go over to her but, when he looked she was nowhere to be seen. She had gone and Fitz had blown his chance at being her friend. 


End file.
